


CanadaXReader: Differences

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	CanadaXReader: Differences

My hands are clenched into tight fists, My body feels like it's about to explode! I need to say something, this has gone on long enough! "I gotta find Canada, and talk to him!" I say as I take off down the hall. "Canada? Where are You? I need to talk to You!" I say as I come upon an often seen sight: Cuba has mistaken Canada for America, again. And is now beating him up, again. "Hey! Get away from Him! I mean it!" I yell as I rush up and grab the quiet Canadian From Cuba. "I'm going To tear that American jerk limb From limb!" Cuba yells, trying to attack Canada again.

"This is NOT America!!!" I yell holding Canada defensively, His cheeks are bright red by this point and he is stuttering. "His name Is Matthew, and he is the personification Of Canada! Hear Me?! C-A-N-A-D-A! Get it?!" I yell, as Cuba slightly backs away from me, His eyes wide. "Canadia?" He says, blinking. "CANADA!" I yell again before turning around and seeing just about all of the Countries and then some are staring at me. 

I blush and clear my throat. "Come on people! Their not that hard to tell apart!" I grab Alfred And stand him next to Matthew. "Ok! Pay close attention everybody! This is Canada!" I point at the adorable Canadian as he waves shyly at the crowd. "This is America!" I point the the blonde American beside Canada, He is mugging and waving happily at the crowd. "Canada's hair is a darker blonde and is longer than America's, He has purple eyes and a long curl in his hair, He is also much quieter and sweeter than America!" I say walking up to said person. "America has lighter blonde hair, blue eyes   
and a short curl, He is The opposite of Canada, He is loud and rude!" I say, Placing my hands on my hips.

"Hey!" Alfred pouts as I stand in front of Him. "Do you guys think you can get it right now?" I ask as I look at the other Nations. "I think I can see Him now, He IS different!" England says, as Cuba comes up beside him. "I guess He is different from Alfred." Cuba says, scratching his Head. I smile and cross my arms as I hear the whispers of the other Nations as it finally sets in. They all apologize and even say Hi to Matthew, and walk out of the Conferance Hall. 

Canada is standing there in the middle of the floor, The brightest smile on his face, and tears running down his pale cheeks. "Canada... Are you ok?" I ask putting a hand on His shoulder. He sniffles, nods his head and grabs me in A vise-grip like hug, spinning me around in the air. "Thank You *Name*!!! If it weren't for You, I might have continued getting beat up!!! I just couldn't find the strength or courage to raise my voice!" He says as he hugs me close. "No problem Matthew-Kun!" "I love You *Name*!" He says pressing his lips to mine. I feel my cheeks light up a fiery red As Matthew pulls away. "O, o o o oh My! I, I'm so sorry!" He stutters as he quickly lets me go. "Don't worry about it...." I say looking at him, My mouth turning into a grin. "H, Huh?" He stutters again. "Because, I love you too." I say. He smiles and hugs me again, this time not letting me go.


End file.
